Meeting the Simpsons
by sTILL-wRITING
Summary: Emma and her parents go and visit Mr. Simpson's hillbilly family, Manny and Craig just made 2 big mistakes, how will they get away from the police???!! Chapters 13 up, finally!
1. Trapped

Chapter 1  
Trapped  
a/n: This story takes place after the second season. So Emma and Sean are together. Craig and Manny aren't a couple like in my last story, lets just say they broke up at some point.  
  
"Emma!" Yelled Christine from downstairs. "Emma, what are you doing up there? Archie is waiting for us! You have 5 minutes to come down here or else we're leaving you!"   
  
"Was that your mom?" Asked Manny over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, she's really irritable lately. She's making us visit Snake's family."  
  
"It might be fun." Emma sighed. Why did Manny have to be so darn optimistic?   
  
" I had plans for this summer, you know. I had better things to do than meet the Simpsons." Emma said angrily and threw another t-shirt in her already overstuffed bag.   
  
"Plans? Like what?" Manny asked suspiciously. Emma didn't want to talk with Manny about Sean. It would only make her best friend miserable about her recent break up.  
  
"Emma? Emma are you there?" Manny asked.   
  
"Gotta go Manny. See you when I get back." Emma said quickly and hung up the phone.  
  
Manny didn't even try to call back. She knew why Emma had hung up. It was because of the whole break up thing. Emma had been so distant after she and Craig spilt. "Manuella? Are you still on the phone with Emma?" Asked Mrs. Santos. Manny sighed.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
Emma felt so guilty hanging up on Manny like that. It was just so hard seeing Manny all depressed over Craig.  
  
" Two weeks,14 days, 336 hours, 20,160 minutes." Emma said as she collapsed on her bed.   
  
"What?" Asked a very pregnant Christine.   
  
"Oh, mom, I didn't see there. " Emma said startled.  
  
"Sorry, now are you ready?" Christine asked impatiently.  
  
" Can I call Sean and say good-bye first?" Emma asked. Christine sighed reluctantly. Emma quickly dialed Sean's number and waiting for him to pick up.  
  
" Too early to take calls." Said a voice with a combination of sleepy/cranky in it.  
  
" It's noon." Emma said. She didn't expect Tracker to answer.  
  
" Sean's not here." Tracker said sleepily.  
  
" Where is he?" Emma asked. It wasn't like Sean to just up and leave before 2:00.  
  
"Rachel," Tracker yawned loudly "he'll be with her for a while. I'll tell him to call you." Rachel? Emma thought.  
  
" I just called to say good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye." Tracker said and hung up.  
  
"Big dope!" Emma said unaware that her mother was still in the room. Suddenly Christine's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I am not fat!" She said as she tried to run out of the room. How sensitive are some pregos? Before Emma could calm her mother down Archie entered the room.   
  
"Times a-wastin' ladies." He said and ushered them out of the room.   
  
As her 'road trip' began Emma couldn't help but wonder who Rachel was and why was Sean with her. 


	2. Keys, Support Groups, and Rachel

Chapter 2  
  
Ever since school had let out Craig had been moping around the house. There was nothing to do. This afternoon was especially boring. Sean left early with Rachel, Emma was going on vacation with her parents, Manny...well Manny was too busy being pissed at him to go somewhere. Craig sighed.  
  
"Craig, what are you doing here on a perfectly sunny day?" Asked Joey coming down the stairs.  
  
"Joey, I need something to do." Craig said making on of Angie's sad faces.  
  
"Call your your friends Jimmy and...what's his name Spinner." Joey said looking for his car keys.  
  
" Nah, Jimmy and Spinner aren't speaking, and Jimmy isn't speaking to me because of Ash."  
  
" How about Manny and Emma?" Joey said from under the table. Where were those damn keys?  
  
"Emma's on vacation remember?" Craig asked Joey, who was crawling on the floor still searching for those keys.  
  
"Oh, right, they're going to see Snake's parents. What about Manny?" Joey asked.  
  
"Manny, after the break-up she stopped speaking to me. You know, I really don't understand girls they just__"  
  
" Dammit! Where are my keys!" Joey screamed as he got up off the floor and brushed himself off.  
  
"Uh, Joey, they're on the keyrack," Craig said trying to muffle his slight chuckle.   
  
"but like I was saying. I just don't understand girls. You say one thing wrong and they're on you like white on rice, but not Manny, she'd just guilt you into_"  
  
"Craig," Joey said cutting across Craig again. "just call Manny instead of telling sad stories about your break-up. Make-up with her because your doing a piss poor job trying to forget her." Joey finished. With that he got his keys and left the house.  
  
"He's right. Maybe I should call Manny, see what she's doing." Craig said to no one in particular.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
" Welcome, to 'It's Okay to be Nice 2003'. I'm Rachel as most of you know. I am pleased to say that we have a new member to our group. Mr. Cameron stand up...Sean?" Asked Rachel, a flaming red head who swept into Sean house and plopped him here.  
  
" Sean, introduce yourself." Commanded Rachel. Sean sighed, stood up and well...introduced himself.   
  
" Uh, my name's Sean_"  
  
"Hi Sean." Said the 'group'.  
  
" I don't want to be here, but I guess I'm here because I have...problems." Sean said.  
  
He was already uncomfortable. He didn't want everyone to know about him in a support group. He'd only told Craig because he would get off his back.   
  
~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
"Who's that girl?" Craig asked suspiously as he and Sean were getting closer to his [Sean's] home.  
  
"What girl?" Sean asked trying to avoid contact with Craig.  
  
"That girl!" Craig said pointing to Rachel.  
  
"Sean, hey!" Rachel said in a soft voice as they came closer.  
  
"Oh, that girl," Sean said.  
  
" that's Rachel. My social worker."   
  
"Hey Sean. Hi there I'm Rachel. You must be Craig." Rachel said shaking Craig's hand.  
  
" You know my name?" Craig asked a little confused.  
  
"Yes. I'm supposed to know who Sean 'hangs' with." Rachel said. She was pretty, but a little...loopy.  
  
Later on after Rachel left Craig asked, "Why was your social worker here?"  
  
Sean sighed, "Rach, she's putting me in a support group"  
  
~*~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~*~  
  
"Is that all?" Asked Rachel.  
  
Sean shook his head. "Yah."  
  
a/n: SonnyAngel, thanks for bringing that to my attention! I'll have to fit that in somewhere. 


	3. The day hell froze over

Chapter 3  
  
"So, how far away does your family live?" Emma asked Archie, desperate for conversation. 30 minutes into the trip Archie made a little comment to Christine about her stomach looking so big she might be having twins. This, of course, caused Christine to cry and scream over and over, "I'm not fat,".  
  
"Not very far, Em. We should be there in about an hour." Archie replied. He slowly looked over at Christine, who was still insulted by Archie's comment.   
  
a/n: Sorry to interupt the story, but what does Emma call her stepdad? Snake, Archie? I'm just going to let her call him Mr. Simpson 4 now. If someone knows tell me what she calls him.  
  
ANYWAY...  
  
"Mr. Simpson, why didn't your family come to the wedding?" Emma asked curiously.  
  
Archie laughed. "Oh, Ma had to tend Big Ma and Papa." Emma looked at her stepdad in a confused manner. Ma, Big Ma, Papa? Who in the hell were these people. Where in the hell was Mr. Simpson from?  
  
Emma was about to ask another question, but she didn't want another screwed up answer so she decided to scribble in her 'Save the Animals' notebook.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Craig sat in front of the phone. He stared until he couldn't stare anymore. Just then a miniature Craig wearing a hallow appeared on his right shoulder.  
  
"Just call her Craig. It's Manny here. She's sweet, innocent, doesn't hold grudges. She'll pick up. She's a sweet girl." Craig shook his head. Was he hallucinating? He really shouldn't have stayed up all night watching the damn movie marathon. Suddenly, another miniature Craig wearing horns over his curls and holding a pitchfork appeared on his left shoulder.  
  
"Manny's no good and you know it! That's why you broke up with her, eh? Now you can enjoy the single life. Better than being tied down, eh?" Asked the devious devil. Craig knew it! He'd gone nuts. Maybe he'd been knocked out and was now in a coma lying in a hospital hooked up to machine keeping him alive. Maybe this was what happens when you're in a coma.   
  
Craig wiggled his fingers, nope he was definitely not in a coma. He was just nuts. Craig tried to push his nutty thoughts away as he dialed Manny's number.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Baby turn around and let me see that sexy body go bump, bump, bump." Manny sang along with the radio. She was actually starting to like this B2K that J.t had hooked her on. She was about to sing the rap part with Diddy, when her phone rang. Manny groaned. How dare someone interupt her music?  
  
About a month ago Many parents surprised her with her own phone [with her own phone line, of course]. She programmed her phone so if someone she knew called the her voice would say who it was. You know, the talking phone. "It's Craig." Manny voice said on the phone.   
  
Manny froze. Why would Craig be calling her? The last thing he'd said to her was "You are the most annoying, most immature girl I've ever known, and it'll be a cold day in hell before I ever call you!" Manny laughed at their break-up .Yes, she'd cried a little the first week, but by the second week she was like 'Hey, if he's over it I'm over it'.   
  
Manny rushed to pick up the phone. "Well, well, has hell frozen over?" Manny asked jokingly. Craig didn't get the joke.   
  
"Huh?' He asked confused. Was Manny as nuts as he was?  
  
" Well, don't you remember? You said you'd call me when there's a cold day in hell." Manny said, getting a little attitude,  
  
Craig was embarassed. Did he really say that? "Oh, I'm so, so sorry." He said.   
  
Manny was distracted by a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She shouted forgetting Craig was still on the phone.   
  
"Manny? It's Eden, can I come in?"  
  
"Gotta go Craig." Manny said and hung up, leaving Craig hurt. He'd heard him, Eden, the guy who ruined his relationship with Manny. 


	4. This is home?

Chapter 4  
  
a/n: Alright, I'll be honest, this isn't my best chapter, so deal with me ppl. I know Archie lived near Degrassi, but I don't have time to change anything so let's just say in the original Degrassi he lived with relatives or whatever. Just go with the flow.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrassi characters. Just the lame ones I made up.  
  
"Alright kids, you've had a couple of minutes to socialize, let's get down to business," Rachel began from the stage.  
  
"you are not here to have fun. You are here to sort out your problems and socialize with other teens who are in some of the same situations. I've put you all into groups of five. When you've found your group I want you all to make a list of things you have in common." Rachel finished.   
  
She stepped down from the podium and began searching for the list. After a couple of minutes she found the list and began calling off names. After calling a few groups Rachel finally came to Sean's.  
  
"Lisa De'Martino  
  
Sean Cameron  
  
Jax Sanders  
  
Marcus Greendenfaulter and [shock shock]  
  
Ashley Kerwin, please report to the blue table."  
  
"Ashley?" Mouthed Sean. Could Ashley really be here?   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Ashley couldn't believe it. Sean? Sean was here? Maybe it was a different Sean. There had to be more than one Sean Cameron, but come on. Teen issues support group. That had Sean written all over it.  
  
After Rachel had called all the groups, Ashley hesitantly walked over to a bright blue table where the 'socializing' had already began.   
  
" My name's Jax. " Said a girl with an unappealing snarl. "I'm here because of some stuff I did."  
  
" LIke what?" Asked Lisa, a young blonde girl with glasses. Ashley wondered if she was in the right support group.  
  
"I...killed a couple of cats." The blue table grew silent as Jax began to laugh. No...more like cackle.  
  
With that the group decided not to ask anymore questions.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Emma felt like an eternity had passed since she had been out of Archie's car. Her vocabulary now consisted of those four little words. " Are we there yet?"   
  
Suddenly Snake turned off the engine. He turned to Christine with an apologetic grin. Christine returned the grin and kissed Snake gently on the lips.   
  
Snake turned to Emma. "This is home Emma...this is my home."  
  
Emma looked up from the inspirational poem she was writing. " What?" She asked. Was Snake kidding?  
  
Snake got out the car, followed by Christine. "Come on Emma." Archie said motioning for Emma to get out of the car. Emma sighed. "This can't be happening." Emma thought as she got out of the car and accidently slipped into some mud.  
  
"Shit!" Emma cried forgetitng Archie and Christine were there. "Sorry, it slipped. Why is this place so muddy?" Emma said brushing herself off.  
  
Snake chuckled to himself. "Em, that's not mud." Emma began to do a series of 'Ewws' when over her shouts of disgust came a very loud cry.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrchieeeeeeee!" In a hillbillish manner. 


	5. Flashback 1

Chapter 5  
  
"Eden, what are you doing here?" Manny asked nervously. She hadn't seen Eden since the night she told him she was in love with him and he laughed...in her face.   
  
Eden flashed his pearly whites at Manny, "I, haven't heard from you in a while. I just thought i'd drop by to say hi." Eden thought about his carefully chosen words for a minute and then added, "Hi."   
  
Manny couldn't help but smile. Eden, he was so...so...perfect. His soft rusty brown hair, caramel colored eyes, his sense of humor. Manny could go on for hours thinking up all the ways he was perfect.  
  
"Oh." Manny said, suddenly feeling embarassed. She had tried to erase the memory of that day two weeks go. Now, it was all coming back to her. Her walking with Craig under the perfectly moonlit sky. She started to remember that awful feeling in her stomach. Guilt.   
  
All that week Manny had been thinking of Eden, and that night before she and Craig ended their date, Manny had decided ot break it off. She just didn't know how. She had never really broken up with someone before, but she'd watched many shows with teen heartbreak in it, though.   
  
~*~*~ TWO WEEKS AGO ~*~*~  
  
'Craig, we need to talk,' Manny said as she stopped walking. Craig turned to her.  
  
'Manny, what wrong? I told you I left my wallet at home. The next time i'll pay for the movie.' Craig said apologetically. Manny sighed he was going to make this hard on her.  
  
'I...maybe, Craig there won't be a next time.' The words made her mouth go dry. Craig tilted his head and then smiled. Did he think it was a joke? That she really wasn't breaking up with him.  
  
'I told you i'm sorry. I promise I'll pay the next time. Stop overreacting.' He said and began to walk again.  
  
'Wait!' Manny said catching up with him. 'Don't you understand? There really isn't going to be a next time, Craig.' Here comes the waterworks Manny thought as her eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
' Wha_ what are you saying Manny?' Craig asked giving her a hurt expression. It was unbearable. Seeing Craig hurt. If there was an easier way, Manny would have taken that choice, but break ups aren't easy.  
  
Manny sighed. This was going to be hard, but she had to do it.  
  
'I'm saying, maybe our relationship film roll has ended.' It was the easiest way she could put it. She knew he'd understand that.  
  
'Why?' Craig asked once again getting a hurt look on his face.  
  
'Because...I like someone else.' The next question Craig asked was who.  
  
'Eden.' She watched Craig's hurt expression turn to an angry one.  
  
'Eden?! Your dumping me for...for Eden?' Craig said practically yelling. Manny knew the perfect way to end this.  
  
'We could be friends.' Manny said giving him one of her famous smiles. Craig however was not returning the smile.  
  
'Friends? You want me to be friends with you after you break-up with me? And you break-up with me for another guy?' Craig chuckled to himself. She's nuts.  
  
'You almost did the same thing last year. You know after our first date, the locker. I saw how you looked at Ashley. You almost dumped me for her.'   
  
' Keyword Manny almost!' Craig said, he wasn't yelling anymore, no he was screaming. It must have effected Manny because she began to cry.  
  
'Fine, Manny, it's over.' Craig said after a couple minutes of himself watching Manny cry.  
  
'Please, I hope we can be friends.' Manny said composing herself. Craig had already began walking.  
  
'Manny, i'll be friends with you, calling you, even talk to you, when hell freezes over.' And with that, he walked away.  
  
a/n: There's more where I put Eden into this whole mess. I'm just tired. BTW in my fic Craig and Manny went out, but he didn't break-up with her 'Take My Breath Away' REVIEW PLEASE :)  
  
~*~*~ Prebea ~*~*~ 


	6. Right Then and There

Chapter 6  
  
a/n: Okay, I know most of y'all want 2 know what happened 2 Emma & her 'rents but I promise I'll put that in chapter 7. On chapter 5 I never ended the flashback, so it's still going on. Okay?  
  
Manny sighed. Craig didn't usually act so immature about their relationship, but enough about Craig, it was time to talk to Eden. For the last couple of days Manny had found a connection with him. Something she'd never had with Craig. Eden had to feel the same way.  
  
Manny sighed once more and sat on the cold sidewalk, thinking about what to do next. She was sure if Emma was her she'd weasel her into telling everyhting that happened tonight. Yes, Manny loved Emma, but sometimes she could be so annoying. Eden knew how to handle break-ups. He was one of the counselors at Teen on Teen.  
  
That was new program that Mr. Raditch had thought of earlier in the year. Teen on Teen is a program where teen with problems, every day things, or major problems, can talk with other teens who hopefully understand them.  
  
Manny met Eden there. It was during the time where she was having jealously problems with Craig. She was talking one and one with Eden one day about how Craig spent more time hanging with Ashley and Ellie more so than herself. Eden was a great listener. He knew when to shake his head and that right moment. Manny loved it when a guy was quick.  
  
Manny stood up, brushed herself off and decided she had to take matters into her own hands. She was going to profess her love for Eden...Eden...? Damn! Manny forgot to get his last name.  
  
'I'm going to his house.' Manny said to herself and began walking in that direction. One day Manny's Teen on Teen session went a little longer than usual so Eden offered to drive her home. Her house was further than his so they stopped their first and he changed out of his school Teen on Teen uniform. As Manny waited outside in Eden's car she memorized his address.  
  
Well, Manny was going to put her memory skills to the test as she drew closer and closer to Eden's house. 'There it is' she thought to herself as she came to a small peach colored home. Manny took and deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
A petite woman with creamy complexion and dark brown hair and Eden's famous caramel colored eyes answered the door. She seemed surprised to see Manny.  
  
'Hi,' Manny said putting on her best 'Meet the Parents' grin. 'I'm Manny. Is Eden home?'  
  
The woman smiled at Manny and seemed to study her for a moment. Looking up and down with a stern look. Finally the woman pulled on a half-hearted smile and called Eden to the door.  
  
When Eden came he had an even more surprised look on his face.   
  
'Manny? What are you doing here? Sessions ended a week ago. School's almost out.' Eden said with a playful smile.  
  
'Hi Eden, I just came by to tell you something.' Manny said quickly. Eden smiled, nodded and them came out on the porch with Manny.  
  
'Sit down,' Eden said walking towards a large green swing. 'please.' Manny, without any hesitation walked over to where Eden was sitting.   
  
'Now, Manuella, what did you want to tell me?' He asked looking straight in her eyes. Manny thought she would melt.   
  
'Well, I wanted to tell you something, something important.' Manny said. She didn't have much experience telling guys she liked them. She'd told Craig she liked him, but Craig was Craig, Eden was, to Manny, a goddess.  
  
'Eversince we started our sessions, I realized how you've understood me. Craig's great, but sometimes his mind wanders. You're so...focused.' Manny said looking down at her sweaty hands. She'd never felt like this before.  
  
Eden, not fully comprehending what Manny was trying to say shook his head.  
  
' Manny, what are you saying?' He asked quite confused. Manny sighed and said,  
  
' Eden, I'm trying to say that I like you...I might even love you, and I know you feel the same way. Eden, we're soulmates.' Manny put her hands to her mouth. She'd said to much, she'd never meant to say the love stuff or say that they were soulmates.  
  
Eden, staring at Manny shook his head and chuckled. Was he serious? Was he really laughing? Eden laughed some more this time holding his stomach.  
  
'What's so funny?' Manny asked, kinda pissed. Eden stopped laughing.  
  
'Manny, you're a cute kid, but you're 14 and just graduating 8th grade. I'm 17 and way too old for you. Were you serious? You thought you and me had a thing going?' Eden chuckled some more. Manny stood up angrily and stomped off.  
  
He'd laughed at her.  
  
~*~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~*~  
  
"Manny? Are you alright?" Eden said putting his hand on Manny's shoulder. Manny pushed Eden's hand away.  
  
"Get off me! I want you to go, now." Manny didn't want to see him ever again. She didn't even know how he got in.  
  
"The front door was open," Eden said. Was he reading her thoughts?  
  
"Manny, I came to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just you caught me off guard." Eden said stepping closer to Manny, Manny backed up. She was starting to feel uncomfortable, with Eden there, in her room. Her parents had left over an hour ago. They wouldn't be back for a good three hours.  
  
"You better go." Manny said uncomfortably. Eden smiled, and Manny's heart melted. Eden grabbed Manny's arm and pulled her closer.  
  
"You're beautiful." He said giving Manny a soft kiss on the lips. Manny could have died. She didn't know what to do. Should she let go of herself or...? She didn't have time to find out, because suddenly Eden pushed her on her bed.  
  
Manny wanted to say no, but she didn't. She wanted to say yes. Her parents had always urged her to way until marriage, but she couldn't wait not with Eden slowly untying her halter top. Eden stopped and looked at Manny. Manny shook her head and began kissing Eden passionetly. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care, she wanted Eden, right then and there.  
  
a/n: That last part rhymed ! Okay, I'm going on vacation 4 about two weeks so I won't be updating 4 a while [like I do anyway lol] See you after my vacation & PUH-LEEZE REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. Get the Message?

Chapter 7  
  
a/n: I'm glad ppl lke my story! Thanx 4 the sweet reviews! Well heeeeere's 7!  
  
[I sometimes get carried away lol!]  
  
"Ma!!!" Archie said running across the field to a huge shadow. Christine and Emma exchanged glances.   
  
"Mom, is this really his home? I thought he lived near school?" Emma whispered as she and her mother slowly approached Archie and the shadowed figure.  
  
Christine shrugged, grabbed Emma's arm and began to walk faster.   
  
"By golly," Said Mrs. Simpson as Emma and Christine came closer. Mrs. Simpson, had a small skinny face, too skinny for her extremely large body, which was covered by an old flower patterned night gown with an apron tied around it. She had red hair and soft green eyes.  
  
" you're pregnant? Come on inside, we'll fix ya sometin' good. Christine right?" Mrs. Simpson said grabbing Christine, who didn't hesitate, up to a very large...shack. Mrs. Simpson began walking and then said, without turning to back,  
  
"Archie and child, y'all comin' too, tonight I fixed some good ole' hogmaw!" Archie's eyes lit up.   
  
"Yee-haw!!!" He exclaimed and ran to catch up with his wife and ma. Emma sighed in disbelief.  
  
"What the fuck is hogmaw and why did Snake just yee-haw?" Emma asked herself and as she slowly approached the large shack with chipping white paint. Emma closed her eyes for a moment and was about to go in when her cell rang.   
  
**Bon, Dun, Dun, Dooooo, Eiip~! Bon, Dun, Dun_**  
  
"Hello?" Emma said half relieved that she didn't have to enter the shack yet.  
  
"Emma?" It was Craig. Emma, who still didn't know what to say to Craig after he and Manny broke up, was surprised that he'd called her of all people, his ex's best friend.  
  
"Craig? Um, hey, what's up?" Emma said trying to play it cool.  
  
"It's Manny, I just, don't get her. We were having a perfectly good conversation when, when Eden came in." Emma eyes grew wide.  
  
Eden? Wasn't he the guy Manny had fallen for and broke up with Craig for?  
  
"Eden? Craig, are you sure?" Emma asked. Craig sighed over the phone.  
  
"She...brjnt,and I...cndfnf glsubbbk." The connection was breaking up.  
  
"Craig? Craig? Are you there?" Emma asked. He was her last hope for an intelligent conversaiton until this vacation was over.   
  
"Em..flglb fgnjnh, can you...dfnlgnkf...hear...kbcjksn...me...fvnfnbf?" Emma sighed. This was not fair. She hung up in frustration and opened the ripped and scratched screen door.  
  
When Emma entered she found herself being stared at by alot of Mr. Simpson looking people with old tattered dresses, stained tee shirts, unshaven faces, holey socks...? The list could go on and on. Finally one man with a combination of red and white hair got out of a chair with a broken arm and said,  
  
"Now, who this righ heeh?"  
  
a/n: Yes, that last sentence was right, he has an accent.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Eden, maybe we should stop." Manny said as Eden began unzipping his pants.  
  
"Manny, what's the problem? We're soulmates, remember?" He said.  
  
"Or not, Eden, I said alot of things I shouldn't have that night...I, maybe I was wrong." Manny said tying her halter.  
  
Eden sighed and sat down next her. He slowly began to rub her neck, and then her shoulders.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Damn!" Craig said as he hung up the phone. How far away did Emma go?   
  
"Maybe I should try Manny's house again?" Craig thought and dialed her number.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
** Ring! Ring!**  
  
"Eden, stop, I need to get that." Manny said taking Eden's friendly hands off her shoulders.  
  
"Hello?" Manny said into the reciever.  
  
"Manny? It's me, Craig."  
  
"Oh, hi, mom, when are you coming home? Quickly? Are you coming here, quickly. Come, here quickly. And do you need help with the groceries? Help. Got to go, mom, come here soon." Manny said and hung up the phone,she was hoping Craig wouldn't be stupid and think she was going nuts. It was the only way she could send out a message with Eden in the room.  
  
She didn't wnat to come right out and say 'help!' 'help!' then Eden, would probably grab and rape her.   
  
"Your mom?" Eden said standing up and going over to where Manny's phone was. Eden looked at Manny and smiled.  
  
"Your phone has caller ID. Is your mom's named Jeremiah , Joey?"  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Craig stared at the phone in his hand.   
  
"Mom?Groceries? Help, with...come here quickly?" Craig said. Putting two and two together he ran out of his house as quickly as he could to Manny's. 


	8. Run, Craig, Run!

Chapter 8  
  
a/n: OMG! Thanx 2 one of my readers I realized that I forgot about Sean, who BTW, is one of my favorite characters! I'm soooo soooo soooo forgetful at times! Well anyway...  
  
After two and a half hours of staring at one another, saying nothing much, and an occasional 'excuse me' after belching, Sean's group turned to see Rachel once again at the podium.  
  
"Now, I know all of you are having a great time, but sadly, 'It's Okay to be Nice 2003's' third meeting is offically over_" Sean was positive that there was more to the speech, but it was drone out by the 'whoops!' and 'whoo hoos!' and even some 'yippee skippies!' As everyone was pushing past one another to leave, Ashley held Sean back.  
  
"Hi." She said shyly. Sean looked slightly confused.  
  
"Hey." He said and began to walk towards the now cleared door.  
  
"Sean! Wait," Ashley began, following Sean quickly to the door. "why are you still angry at me? Is it because I wouldn't go out with you? Is that it?"  
  
Sean gave her an angry look that Ashley found kind of scary. He was slighty shorter than her, but no doubt much stronger. What if he attacked her? He had deafened a guy, what could he do to her?  
  
"I'm sorry." Ashley said stepping away from Sean. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't be angry with you. I have Emma now, we're happy...friends?" Sean said. Ashley looked at him and laughed. He looked like a little boy who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He gave her a startled look.  
  
"Friends." Ashley said and gave him a hug, leaving Sean elated.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Craig ran and ran and ran. He hopped over fences, he crossed streets without looking, all he could think about was getting Manny and saving her from him. He heard people mutter curse words at him when he accidently knocked people over trying to get to Manny's house.   
  
Craig turned onto the small street closest to the park and ran up the porch steps to Manny's. He pounded the door.  
  
"Manny!" Craig screamed at the top of his lungs. He pounded again.  
  
"Manny, open the door!" He shouted. She must be upstairs, she'd called him on her phone. Craig glanced at two rocking chairs that were on the porch. He picked up one and threw it at the living room window. Mr. and Mrs. Santos would give him hell later, but he was saving their daughter for God's sake!   
  
Craig jumped into the window, cutting himself when his leg got caught. But he wasn't worried about a little bleeding, when his girl might be in danger.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Craig." Manny said lowly so Eden wouldn't hear. She prayed he'd get upstairs soon. Eden looked at Manny, glaring at her.  
  
"Who were you talking to Manny?" he said coming towards her. Manny began to hyperventilate.   
  
"My mom...like I said." Manny said nervously. Eden glared at her, then angrily threw her on the bed.   
  
"Leave me alone! I mean it! Help! Help!" Manny screamed. Eden laughed.  
  
"No one can hear you Manny, only me and you here." He laughed again.  
  
"That's what you think." Craig said from behind him. He threw Eden across the room and began hitting him. It was like he couldn't control himself he began punching Eden, so so hard. Not just from his frustration, but because Eden had touched Manny, had hurt her, forced her, and Craig didn't want Manny hurt, not like how he was hurt.  
  
"Craig." Manny said in a small voice from behind him. Craig stopped hitting Eden and looked up at Manny. She was pointing to an unconscious Eden. Craig didn't seem to realize that Eden had stopped struggling.  
  
Craig looked up at Manny, he didn't know whether to yell at her for letting that maniac into her house, or kiss her for not being dead. Manny, with tears in her eyes grabbed Craig and hugged him.   
  
Craig sighed. How could he have wanted to yell at her just a second ago? He pulled Manny off him.  
  
"Manny..." he began, he didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say. Manny seemed to understand, she shook her head and hugged him again. Craig smiled. Manny was safe, that was all that mattered.  
  
a/n: Okay, maybe I made Craig a little too dramatic in some parts. Well tell me what you think, review...please. 


	9. Authors Note

Chapter 9: Authors Note  
Look, I haven't updated in like ages, but I totally swear that I will  
update soon!!!!!  
  
I'm juggling three stories right now, including Meeting the Simpsons,  
Broken Wings, and I currently writing a Harry Potter fic,  
  
so I won't be updating 4 a while...well...I'll try 2 get something in by  
like I don't know Monday, I promise!  
  
I guess it's not called writers block, it's called writer's overload!  
  
I so, so, so promise 2 update all my stories soon!  
  
~*~*~ Prebea ~*~*~ 


	10. The Shack

Chapter 10: The Shack  
  
a/n: Sorry, I haven't updated in like...FOREVER, but I'm back!  
  
Emma stared around, these people gave her the creeps, they were so...weird.   
  
"I'm Emma." She said now looking directly at the older man who'd asked her the question.  
  
"Emsha, eh?" He said. Emma gazed arounnd for her mother or stepfather, what had that man just said?  
  
"Emmla! Emmla, Claude, she say'd Emmla!" Argued a skinny woman with red hair and a drooping face.  
  
"No, no, that's Emma." Emma said the the skinny woman and old man trying to get them to pronounce her name correctly.  
  
"Emmie? Okay, Emmie, let mah show yah to tha room." Said a plump woman with the reddest hair of them all. It wasn't a normal color red, it was more like the crayon color. Emma hesitently followed her deeper into the shack.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Manny stared into Craig's eyes. She felt so guilty, breaking up with him, leaving him for another guy who didn't want her or so she thought, then he comes and saves her, she was so selfish.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly. It was the perfect thing to say, the only thing to say. She expected him to let go of her and start yelling, but he didn't. He laughed.  
  
"For what?" He asked.   
  
"For what? For leaving you for Eden, and saying our film roll has ended or whatever. I should have never broken up with you, and I'm so so sorry." Craig held her tighter.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry."   
  
"But I am." Manny said, she looked up once again and Craig kissed her.   
  
"I love you." He murmered as the kiss ended.  
  
"I know you do," Craig gave Manny a look. "and I love you too."  
  
a/n: Not my best chapter, I know, I know. But I just came up with a great idea, thank-you 2 one of my reviewers who gave me a great idea which deals with an issue 4 tha 3rd season of Degrassi. Well, it's a rumor. 


	11. He's Dead!

Chapter 11: He's Dead??!!!  
  
When Sean got home he noticed Tracker on the porch belly up watching the sky. Tracker had been in a daze ever since he'd meet Rachel. Sean didn't know what the big deal was, Rachel was pretty, but to him, not beautiful. Tracker began to sing '21 questions by 50 Cent'  
  
"Track?" Sean asked. He didn't even know his brother listened to rap, let alone sing it to the sky.  
  
" Are you mad cuz I'm askin' you twenty-one questions  
  
are you my soulmate cuz if so girl you a blessin',  
  
do you trust me enough to tell me your dreams,  
  
starin at cha tryin' to figure how you got them jeans..."  
  
"Donald!" Sean yelled out Trackers real name. That made him stop singin'.  
  
"Dude, you just messed up my song." Tracker said getting up and going back into the house.  
  
"By the way, Emma called, she said bye." Sean nodded and followed Tracker into the house to call Emma's cell phone.  
  
He quickly dialed the number, he knew it by heart, didn't even have to look at the numbers.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, here is tha room you will be sharin'." Said the red haired lady.  
  
"Sharing?" Emma asked. The woman nodded.  
  
"You'll be sharin' wit Reci, Laurel, Fenski, Cheela, and you be sharin' a bed with Torak." Emma shook her head. What weird names.  
  
"I'm Granna by that way. Dinnas at 7. Bye, Emmie." She said and closed the door behind her.  
  
**Bon, Dun, Dun, Dooooo, Eiip~! Bon, Dun, Dun Dooooo, Eiip~!**  
  
Emma checked her phone, it was Sean, she quickly picked up.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Emma, hey, Tracker gave me the message. How's the trip?" He asked.  
  
"Fine." Emma said. She didn't know how to tell Sean that she knew about his affair.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sean asked, Emma couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"Hell yea! Who is Rachel?! I call Tracker and he says you're out with Rachel? You know, I thought we'd made up, I thought we were together, if I'd known that you were cheating on me from the beginning!" Emma yelled angrily.  
  
"Emma, I'm not cheating on you." Sean said calmly. He'd gotten used to Emma's yelling.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then who's Rachel?" She asked.  
  
Sean sighed. "Rachel's my social worker, okay? She wanted me to come to some program about anger managment," he quickly added "Ash was there."   
  
"Ashley was there? As in Kerwin, Ashley Kerwin,who threw that party a while back! Sean! I cannot believe you!"  
  
" Emma! Shut-up! She just asked if we could be friends, and she said she was happy for us." Emma smiled, she now was slightly embarassed.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry for yelling. You won't believe where I am...."   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Manny felt awful, she was tired, sore. What happened, she couldn't remember anything, the last thing that had happened was...Craig, did he leave or...wait why was she on her bed? Why was there an arm around her bare chest. Manny didn't open her eyes. She couldn't. She did NOT want 2 know who's arm was around her. She slowly removed the arm and put her hand to the arm and went up. She felt a broad shoulder, an oval shaped face, and....oh God! Curly hair!  
  
"Craig." Manny said opening her eyes. He was on her bed, next to her!   
  
**Mom is gonna kill me** Manny thought. Craig slowly opened his eyes. He had a big grin on his face. **The pervert** Manny thought angrily.   
  
"Hey Manny." He said leaning in for a kiss. Manny pushed him away.   
  
"Get away! Put some clothes on, my mom'll be home any minute!" Manny hissed, searching for her own clothes. She slipped on a robe.  
  
"He's still knocked out? Take him with you." Manny ordered. Craig nodded. He put on his shorts, and shirt, then attempted to drag Eden out of Manny's room.   
  
"Can you help? He's like 150 pounds!" Manny sighed, she dressed quickly then went to help Craig by grabbing Eden's arm.   
  
They somehow managed to get him down the stairs. Manny couldn't look in Craig's eyes. She was embarassed. She was such a slut! **No you're not** Manny nodded agreeing with her thoughts.  
  
"Manny, about us..." Craig trailed trying to obviously make conversation to end the awkward silence.  
  
"What about us?" Manny snapped.  
  
"I think we made a mistake."   
  
"You *think* we made a mistake? We made a major mistake! What if I'm..."  
  
"You're not." Craig stated. He looked scared.   
  
"Craig, what about Eden? Where are we gonna put him?" Manny asked changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know. Is he still alive?"  
  
"Oh God!" Manny cried looking down at Eden. Craig bent down and and felt for a pulse. He looked up at Manny horrified. Manny screamed.  
  
" He's dead, Manny, he's dead!" Manny began to cry.  
  
"Okay, we'll bury him." Craig said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Where?" Manny asked wiping away her tears.  
  
"Far away from here." Craig said. Manny nodded.  
  
"Are we running away?" Manny asked, she looked kind of scared.  
  
"Where else are we gonna go? If you tell you're parents, 'BTW, mom, dad, you remember Craig, my ex-boyfriend, well this guy tried to rape me, so I called Craig to come over and beat him up, but he hit the guy a little hard and now he's dead' I'm sure they'll help us." Craig said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we'll have to tell someone, and we'll need money." Manny said. Craig couldn't believe she was being so calm! Just a while ago she was going balistic! Now she sounded like a professional hitman, er, woman.  
  
" Emma and Sean, they're our best friends, they wouldn't turn us in. I've got a couple thousand in my account, you?" Craig asked Manny.  
  
" I've got a suitcase. I keep all my money there." Manny said running back upstairs. She came back with a small suitcase. She laid it on the floor and opened it to reveal alot of money.  
  
" Okay," Craig said clapping his hands together. "first, we need a car." Manny nodded.  
  
"I got one," Manny said. Craig raised an eyebrow. "my parents bought me one when I was 12. It's for my 16th birthday. I've got the keys.'' Manny said opening a drawer in the kitchen a pulling out a set of keys.  
  
"You ready?" Craig asked.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Manny said confidently.  
  
a/n: Okay, I know, my story did a major u-turn, I know. It's surprising though, I just expected Craig and Manny to dump an uncouncious Eden somewhere and he'd wake up and press charges, but this much more interesting. Yeah, the whole car thing, its fiction, okay. 


	12. Flashbacks 2&3

Chapter 12: Flashbacks 2&3  
  
a/n: Well, um, here it is.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrassi characters, I don't own the computer i'm typing this on, I do however, own the fingers that are typing these words.  
  
"Sean, I miss you so much." Emma said over the phone. She's began snooping around the room she's have to spend a week in.   
  
"I miss you to, Em. So, are you gonna bring me back a present?" Sean asked jokingly.  
  
"I think me coming back would be your present."  
  
"How about you coming back, and giving me some?" Emma rolled her eyes. A couple of months ago she would have slapped him for saying that, but by now, she was used to him coming on to her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm on my cell, I forgot, we've been talking for almost three hours! This is so gonna kill my allowance!"  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go 2, someone else is calling me, bye Em." With that Sean clicked over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Sean? It's Craig." Craig stated nervously. Would Sean turn him in? Nah, it was Sean, he wouldn't...would he?  
  
"Hey Craig, what's up?"  
  
"Um...I'm with Manny. We're,er, driving...well, I'm driving. We're leaving, running away."  
  
"What?! Why? I thought you guys weren't together anymore? What will Joey say? What will Emma say? What will little Angie say? What about Mr. and Mrs. Santos? What about school? What about your life, you.., You can't run away! Why?" Sean asked out of breath.  
  
"Sean calm down," Craig said with a slight laugh. "we're running from the police. You know the Eden guy? Well he tried to hurt Manny, so I beat him up, and he was unconcious, then me and Manny got into it, if you know what I mean, heh heh,("Shut up Craig!") anyway, now Eden's dead, and we're leaving Toronto." Sean tried to say something but he couldn't.   
  
Maybe he's just heard Craig wrong. Nah, Craig couldn't have just confessed to murdering a guy and was now running from the cops.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Sean asked.  
  
"Nah, man, I'm not kidding. Here, I can't talk and drive." He handed the cell to Manny.  
  
"Sean, he's not kidding. You can't tell *anyone*, except Emma and tell her not to tell anyone or else I swear, I'll come back and murder you both like Craig did Eden."  
  
"Manny!" Craig shouted warningly.  
  
"Kidding, listen, Sean, we'll keep in touch, if the police come tell them nothing." Manny said and with that hung up.  
  
"I'm not going to jail." She stated.  
  
"And you think I want to? We're in this together." Craig said avoiding Manny's glare.  
  
"For your information, I'm not the one who just murdered a guy."  
  
"But, you were there, and you didn't stop me. You were an accomplice." Manny smiled. That *was* kinda cool.  
  
"Bonny and Clyde." Craig chuckled. Manny nodded and turned the radio on and to their surprise '03 Bonny and Clyde' by Jay-Z featuring Beyonce'  
  
was on. With that song, Manny closed her eyes and thought back on the first time Craig had called her his girlfriend.  
  
~*~*~ FLASHBACK2 ~*~*~  
  
It was Monday morning as Manny and Emma walked through the crowded hall of DCS. Manny was going on and on about her date with Craig.  
  
"So, we're having dinner, when all of a sudden Craig says 'you're beautiful' really loud so all the ppl could hear. They were all staring at me, and I was embarassed at first, but then this old guy sitting a couple seats away said 'you are ya know' I could tell I was blushing." Emma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Emma, stop sulking and go say hi to Sean." Manny stated leaving Emma because she saw Craig talking to Spinner and Jimmy. **She's right, all I have to say is hi Sean, and he's right there, 15 steps away, 14, 13,12...**  
  
"Hey, sweetie." Mannys said as she came closer to her dream guy and his friends.  
  
"Isn't that sweet." Spinner said batting his eyelashes.  
  
"Shut-up, Spinner." The couple chimed in unison.  
  
"So, when's the wedding?" Jimmy teased, punching Craig playfully in the arm.  
  
"Whatever." Manny said rolling her eyes. Jimmy winked at her and put one of his arms around her.  
  
"Just kidding," then he added in a low whisper only she could hear. "if you get tired of Craig, you know where to find me." Manny's mouth immediately opened in shock. Was Jimmy coming on to her?  
  
"Okay, step away from the girlfriend." Craig said knocking Jimmy's hand of Manny and replacing it with his. Spinner gave Craig a questioning look. Manny smiled **Girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend!**  
  
"So, you're offical? Cool. Come on Jimmy, let's go before they start making out in front of us." Jimmy nodded and walked away, but not before giving Manny a private wink.   
  
Manny decided never to tell Craig that Jimmy had flirted with her, some things are meant to be kept a secret.  
  
~*~*~ END FLASHBACK2 ~*~*~  
  
When the song ended Manny opened her eyes. Maybe she should tell Craig about Jimmy, they weren't together anymore, why would it matter?  
  
"You know, Jimmy flirted with me when we were dating?" Manny blurted it out before she'd thought of a way to say it. Craig pulled over without saying a word.  
  
"He what?" He said looking over a Manny. She nodded.  
  
"While we were dating, you know the time you called me your girlfriend, and times after that." She said suddenly taking an interest in her hands.  
  
"Oh." Craig said and started out on the road again. **Great, now I've made our relationship uncomfortable** Manny thought bitterly and closed her eyes again, this time to not to think about the past, but to get some shut-eye.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Emma laid down on one of the lumpy beds and sighed. It was sooo boring here, already! She'd always imagined Mr. Simpson's family to have this surban home, with a mom, dad, maybe a dog, not...this. Her thoughts began to slip back to Sean. She remembered the times when she was still angry at him and how she tried to ignore her feelings for him, and then all of a sudden she was all shy, then he asked her out, and she said no...  
  
~*~*~ FLASHBACK3~*~*~  
  
Emma and Manny are walking down the crowded halls of DCS. Manny's going on and on about her date with Craig, but Emma isn't paying attention. She has justed spotted Sean getting books out of his locker. Emma forgot that her best friend was talking and decided to tune in. "...away said 'you are ya know' I could tell I was blushing." Manny finished. Emma rolled her eyes. She now glad she didn't catch all of that story.   
  
"Emma, stop sulking and go say hi to Sean." Manny said and left her there in the middle of the hallway. **She's right, all I have to say is hi Sean, and he's right there, 15 steps away, 14, 13,12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...one? ** Emma stopped looking down at her feet and came face to face with Sean.  
  
"What d'you want?" Sean mumbled. Emma blushed.  
  
"I just came to say hi." Emma said looking back down at her feet.  
  
"Oh. Hey." Sean said, Emma could tell he was embarassed.  
  
"You get that math assignment done?" Sean asked.   
  
"Yeah, it was easy." Sean rolled his eyes.  
  
"For you." He said closing his locker.  
  
"I could help you finish yours if you want." Emma said suddenly. **Where did that come from?** She wondered. Sean shrugged and made his way through the hallway. Emma followed. As she and Sean walked by Manny and Craig, she noticed that Jimmy's arms was around Manny. **weird** she thought.   
  
" So, Emma, how are you doing?" He said taking a sideways glance at her.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about the fight and_"  
  
"Just don't talk about it." Emma snapped. ** He just had to bring it up**  
  
"Sorry. Listen, if you're not doing anything later, maybe we could, I don't know...go to the mall, or something?" Emma felt oversized butterflies gliding in her stomach, but she couldn't go out with him, she still had four more weeks of giving him the cold shoulder, it was marked in her planner.  
  
"No, sorry. I gotta go." She said quickly and left Sean, just as Manny had left her in the middle of the hall.  
  
~*~*~ END FLASHBACK3 ~*~*~  
  
Emma sighed. "I was so stupid back then." She said to herself.  
  
"What cha do?" came a voice. Emma jumped at the sight of a teenage girl who looked alot like Mr. Simpson. She had flaming red hair that almost reached the floor.  
  
"Oh, did I scare ya? I sorry, did'n mean ta." She said. Emma nodded.  
  
"I'm Emma are you...um..Torak? I'm supposed to share a bed with her." The girl laughed.  
  
"Nah, Tarak's a bitch, too bad ya got stuck with her fer a week. I'm Laurel, Archie's second cousin." She said. Emma noticed that unlike the rest of that weird family Laurel was wearing something normal. [jeans and a tee-shirt]  
  
"Tha family scare ya? Ya, they scare meh too. Don't worry Emma, you'll get used ter it." She said.  
  
"So, where's the rest of the people who sleep here?" She asked curiously. Laurel paused for a moment, as though thinking, then said,  
  
" Reci isn't home yeh, she's tendin' to tha animals at that shelta, Fenski, I dun know where he is, I'm guessing in the shed makin' out wit Cheela, they're really close cousins, sick tha are." She said. Emma nodded. **I gotta get out of here**  
  
"D'you know where my mom is?"   
  
"Eatin, I reckon, Great Aunt Erin gave her a big ole bowl of hogmaw, and I think I saw 'er go back fer seconds." Emma nodded and was about to go look for her mom when her beloved cell went off yet again.  
  
**Bon, Dun, Dun, Dooooo, Eiip~! Bon_**  
  
"Hello?" She asked rather annoyed, it was Sean... again.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Emma?! God, you won't believe this! I just got a call from Craig. He and Manny are running away!" Sean shouted. He was clearly upset.  
  
"What?! Why?" Emma asked.  
  
"Craig and Manny accidently killed Eden, and now they're leaving Toronta, they wouldn't tell me all the details, just that they'd keep in touch."   
  
"Sean, are you serious?"  
  
"Dead serious." There was a slight pause.  
  
" I've gotta go. Listen don't tell the police anything. Call you later." He hung up. **What has Manny done?** Emma thought as she plopped back on the lumpy bed a cried. Laurel, feeling that Emma needed time alone left the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEWS COMMENTS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hanna- Yeah, thanx 4 the well...interesting reviews.  
  
Valerina- I said just 4 a while, calm down, and I can assure u that I'm not evil.  
  
Stella- Thanx 4 the idea! It's really moved my story along, there would be no chapter 11 if it wasn't 4 you!  
  
SonnyAngel: I enjoy your reviews hope you give me some nice comments, and be truthful, keep it real!   
  
Angel Lily- I know, I know, it's not what I expected either, and I wrote it. 


	13. Breaking News

Chapter 13: Breaking News  
  
a/n: I've been away for like 70 years!!!!!!! (Okay, major exaggeration ) But, I guess I'm back...4 a while.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Degrassi characters, [like y'all didn't know I was going to say that]  
  
Craig reluctantly stopped at a gas station because...   
  
1) Manny's car needed gas   
  
2) Manny had to go to the bathroom and   
  
3) Because Manny threatened to kick Craig out of the car and then roll over him with it if he didn't stop.  
  
Craig waited restlessly on the pavement of the gas station wondering why the police weren't looking for Manny and himself. He was sure Mr. and Mrs. Santos would freak out when they saw that the car was missing along with their daughter and there was blood on Manny's carpet from Eden's bloody nose...so why weren't they being chased?  
  
Manny came out of the bathroom, refreshed, and perky as hell. She walked slowly over to her car and opened the backdoor where they had covered Eden up.  
  
"Craig?" Manny asked in a shaky voice. Craig turned to find Manny motioning for him to come over to the car. She was pointing at something inside the car. *Is she still shocked about Eden's body?* Craig wondered as he came over to where Manny was standing.  
  
"What? Are you going to_" He couldn't finish his sentence, he followed Manny's hand to an empty back seat.  
  
"Manny what happened?!" Craig yelled. Manny shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Who would steal corpse?" Manny asked horrified.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't gotten into a fight at the movies, maybe you would have noticed that in Return of the Dead2..."  
  
"Shut-up, Craig!" Manny insisted.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Sean paced back and forth across the small home he and his brother shared.  
  
"I've gotta get my mind off Craig and Manny...the radio, yes the radio." Sean turned to his favorite station which played all his favorite music.  
  
' This is DJ HockeyDelight, of Degrassi f.m with breaking [dishes breaking in the background] news! A young dude appeared on the doorstep of an elderly man this afternoon. The dude had several cuts and bruises on him and blood on his face. I know dudes and dudettes, yuck! Anyway, the dude identified himself as Eden [?], and said that a young couple kidnapped him.  
  
' The owner of the house called the police. Eden is well known to the police, at the age of 15 he was arrested for trying to rape a 12 year old girl. One can only wonder where the young couple is hiding, but we strongly urge you 'young couple' to please come to the police, they do not want to arrest you, I repeat, they will not arrest you. They only want to ask you questions. Thank you and now let's play the new song by Evanescence' Sean turned off the radio.  
  
"Oh God! He isn't dead! Where are Craig and Manny?" He asked himself.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Back in Hick town, Christine was having a great time. She was now the champion of the Simpson Eating Contest.   
  
"Come on punks! Who's gonna try and beat me?!" She yelled finishing off her umpteenth bowl of Hogmaw.   
  
Emma pressed her ear to the bedroom door. She could hear her mother challenging someone named Gretel to yet another eating contest.   
  
"That's it! I can't take it any more! I am so going home." Emma said and with that left the bedroom where she was staying and went downstairs to find her mother eating greedily with a whole row of Simpsons cheering her on.  
  
She looking around the shack for Snake's keys. They had to be around here somewhere! "Yes." She said quietly as she found the keys on the dusty floor.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Manny, we have to go! Forget about the sicko who took his body, we have to get out of here!" Manny nodded and got into the car. She turned on the radio catching the end of DJ HockeyDelight's breaking news.  
  
' Eden is well known to the police, at the age of 15 he was arrested for trying to rape a 12 year old girl. One can only wonder where the young couple is hiding, but we strongly urge you 'young couple' to please come to the police, they do not want to arrest you, I repeat, they will not arrest you. They only want to ask you questions. Thank you and now let's play the new song by Evanescence'  
  
"Oh my gosh Craig! That's us! Young couple, Eden! He's not dead! Oh my gosh! We so have to the police!"  
  
"Like hell!"  
  
"They won't arrest us, DJ HockeyDelight told us that! They want to ask questions."  
  
"No, Manny. It's a trick!"  
  
"Craig Manning! This is my car and I demand you to turn around!" Manny shouted.  
  
"Manuela Santos! I have a drivers license and can drive wherever the hell I like!" He shouted back.  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
a/n: I know what would be fun trivia at the end of my fic chapters!!!!!!!  
  
TRIVIA: Now don't cheat!!!!!!!!! In my first fic Craig, Manny, Sean, and Emma went on a double date. They went to see Craig's favorite low budget movie called Return of Dead2, sequel to Return of the Dead. Who did Manny get into a fight with during the movie? 


	14. Emma's POV

a/n: I seem dead the fic world, well ya know, drama in my life really made me wanna crawl under a rock and die, not write fics, but I'm better now.   
  
To those who actually did my little trivia: I'll just refresh your memory.  
  
My trivia Q was : In my first fic Craig, Manny, Sean, and Emma went on a double date. They went to see Craig's favorite low budget movie called Return of Dead2, sequel to Return of the Dead. Who did Manny get into a fight with during the movie?  
  
The answer: Lucky, Manny's adopted cousin! Anyway...  
  
Chapter 14: Emma's POV   
  
How did this happen? I feel like I'm in an episode of the Twilight Zone. 'When your best friends go crazy', good title. I'm in the back of a car Craig is driving. They've tied me up, and put tape over my mouth. I don't know what's gotten into them! I guess you're probably wondering what part of the story Prebea left out? Well, she left it out because she didn't tell it, but I will.  
  
I had been on the road for a really long time, when I came across a parked car on the side of the road with two people in it. They were arguing, I saw the person seated on the passenger's side hit the driver. They looked familiar. I slowed down and looked at the pair. I couldn't believe it! It was Craig and Manny! I immediately pulled behind them and got out. They obviously hadn't seen me because they were still arguing.  
  
" If you hit me one more time, I'm gonna kick you out of this car and pull off!" I heard Craig shout.  
  
"Just try and steal my car and there *will* be hell to pay." Manny shouted back. I walked over to the driver's side and knocked on the window. They stopped fighting and turned to look at me.   
  
The next thing I know Craig is out of the car and telling me to get in. I shouted angrily and the pair asking them what was going on.  
  
"Did you really murder some dude? Where are you two going? Why are so angry?" The questions spilled out of my mouth like extra hot coffee.  
  
"Emma, shut-up and get in!" That was Manny. I refused to get in, I couldn't help but think if I was going to be their next victim? Then all of a sudden Craig grabs my arms.  
  
"Manny, get some of that rope that's in the trunk."  
  
"How do you know about that rope? I swear, first, you steal my car, and now you're snooping through my car trunk?"  
  
"This isn't the time Manny." My best friend nods and gives him the rope, which he wraps around my hands.  
  
"Manny, what are you and Craig doing? I swear, I won't tell the police! I wouldn't rat you two out! Just let me go. Please. Manny, remember the first time we met? At the park when we were four, and we were talking about how boys are icky, well come on Manny, Craig's a boy, icky! Icky!"  
  
Okay, so I was really desperate. Manny rolled her eyes and taped my mouth. Craig put me into the car, and, well, here I am. We've been driving for a while now, it's getting late...I wonder what Sean's doing? 


	15. Sean's POVNiteOwl

Chapter 15: Sean's POV/ NiteOwl  
  
I'm going crazy! Emma's stopped answering her cell, my best friend's running from the police for no reason, and I'm stuck here, not knowing what's going on.  
  
Tracker left a couple of hours ago, I'm guessing to Rachel's. They're not going out, Rachel doesn't think it's 'proper' to date Tracker while she's working with me, but that doesn't stop him from stalking her. Maybe she should get a restraining order?  
  
I turned on the radio again. DJ HockeyDelight's, off, it's 12:34am, so NiteOwl's show is usually on by now. As usual, I'm right.  
  
'Hey all y'all cool cats out there, this NiteOwl, saying stay cool. Right now I feel like listening to my listeners. Tell me what's on your mind. Hello? This is NiteOwl, what's your name and what's on your mind?'  
  
'Um...hi, my name is Larry.'  
  
'Hey Larry, what's on your mind this late at night?'  
  
'I_I'm having a little problem with my lady friend.'  
  
'Is she your girlfriend, Larry?'  
  
'No, that's the problem, we've known each other for years, we're best friends, and I told her that I want to be more than friends and she...she...'  
  
'Turned you down?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'And why Larry?'  
  
'Well, I asked her that too. She told me I'm 36, overweight, unemployed, and that I have a lack of self confidence.'  
  
'What do you think, Larry?'  
  
'I think she's right.'  
  
'Larry, my advice to you is clean yourself up. Go on a diet, find a job, go to some confidence boosting program, and Larry?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Stay cool. Okay, this is NiteOwl, I just helped out one of my listeners, and I want to help all of my troubled listeners. Don't be shy, call me, and 555-NITE. This is NiteOwl, what's your name and what's on your mind?'  
  
'Hi NiteOwl. I'm Liberty.'  
  
'Liberty? I like the name, very, original.'  
  
'Uh, thanks, my dad found it in a baby names book.'  
  
'Right, well welcome Liberty to my show and tell me what's on your mind.'  
  
'Well, NiteOwl, I'm in love.'  
  
'Really? You seem so young. But love can come at any age. Believe me.'  
  
' I do. I listen to your show every night. And you seem so confident in your answers to all those question your listeners ask you, that I just had to call in.'  
  
'Liberty, one rule here on Degrassi f.m when NiteOwl's on the watch.'  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'Stay cool.'  
  
'Oh, alright, I'll calm down. You see, I like this boy, and I'm not sure if he likes me. Sometimes, it's almost like he flirts with me, then the next minute, I'm annoying to him.'  
  
'Oh, been there Liberty. You remind me of myself as a teenager. Your about 14, right, maybe 15? Oh yes, awkward years. The boy is about as clueless as you are, my advice, Liberty, is to let him come to you. Act like you aren't interested, keep your feelings on the d.l, just what I did to catch my guy, I was in high school, and liked him a lot, but he acted just like your mystery guy did, so I started to evolve into the NiteOwl I am now. I did the too cool for you act around him, and eventually, he asked me out.'  
  
'What happened to him?'  
  
'He proposed to me last week.'  
  
'And you said yes?'  
  
'Not right away, remember, Lib, I'm the coolest cat on the air. I told him I'd think about it. Then I said yes.'  
  
'You rock NiteOwl!'  
  
'I know Liberty, and you can too. Stay cool. Alright, all you cool cats out there, I'm gonna play you a song, that is always close to my heart, NiteOwl'll be back in a couple of minutes.'   
  
I turned down the radio after that. I've never told anyone this, but, NiteOwl is my favorite radio show. I just couldn't believe Liberty had called in. I guess she was calling about J.t.   
  
a/n: Tell me what you think! Review, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
a/n2: Um...I might not be updating 4 a while, surprise surprise. Anyway, all you ppl who kept emailing me to update, here you go, two chapters! 


End file.
